"All's Well that Pretends Well"
All's Well That Pretends Well is a Season 6 episode of Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats. Characters * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Littlefoot * Stan * Tommy * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * Dil * Angelica * Didi * Betty * Spike * Stu * Didi * Drew * Charlotte * Chas * Howard * Betty * Alisa * Edward * Buster * Susie's Mom and Susie's Dad * Plus Many More! Plot The Cirque du Dummi Bear is in town, and the babies want to go. Angelica and her parents arrive at Tommy's house, saying that they have been hearing sneezes coming from Fluffy (though it is actually Angelica trying to hide her cold). After Angelica sneezed, Didi came into the living room, alarmed, asking who sneezed. Angelica says that it was Dil who sneezed. As Didi takes Dil into the kitchen for a checkup, Tommy blames Angelica for lying. However, Angelica doesn't want to miss the show. The babies reluctantly agree. Didi and Stu put their youngest son back into the playpen after learning that he's not running any fevers, and saying that they have to watch the kids closely, knowing that they can't bring a sick child to Cirque du Dummi Bear; since they don't want to get other people sick. This worries Angelica. Feeling that she deserves to go to the show more than the other Rugrats, Angelica comes up with a plan to make it seem like Chuckie, the twins and her cousins are sick and not her. She comes into the kitchen, asking the grown-ups, who are at a discussion and eating ice cream, if she can watch the babies in case any of them get sick. Didi shows her a Lipschitz medical book, and in a section, it shows that the main symptoms are pale and blotchy skin, shivering (for fevers) and sneezing (or runny nose). Angelica, trying not to sneeze, exits the room with that thought, and sneezes into Spike's back. She grabs some baby powder and lipstick from the bathroom, saying that there's going to be an "epidermis". She puts the powder and lipstick on Phil and Lil, saying that they should dress up as clowns (she's actually making it look like the twins have pale and blotchy skin). Tommy thinks that the lipstick dots on their faces look like chickenpox, but Angelica says it's what all clowns wear these days. As she is about to prepare to do Tommy and Dil next, she sneezes again. Didi, alarmed, enters the living room again, and is shocked at the sight of the twins. In the kitchen, Didi grabs the electronic thermometer from her Lipschitz medical kit and checks their temperature. The thermometer reads normal. As Betty places her hands on her kids' heads to check the temperature, she is relieved that the kids have gotten into the makeup and are fine. Pale and blotchy didn't work. Angelica comes up with another plan to make it look like the babies are sick, with a box of ice cream to make it look like they are shivering. She apologizes to the babies and gives them the ice cream. The babies get into it, with Tommy reluctantly joining in, and start shaking from eating it all. Angelica enters the kitchen again and informs the grown-ups. Didi, Betty and Chaz take their kids to the kitchen for another checkup, this time with charts. After Didi smells the scent, Betty takes a sample of ice cream from Lil's mouth and says that the kids must have gotten into it and are fine. Shivering didn't work, either. So the only thing left to do is to make it look like the babies are sneezing. Angelica grabs the feather duster from the kitchen cabinet. However, her plan backfires, thanks to Spike, and Angelica lets out a lot of sneezes. The grown-ups enter the living room and hear her sneezing this time. The regular thermometer from the medical kit reads 101°, and Drew concludes that Angelica can't come because she's sick. Charlotte says that she and Drew will watch her back home while the rest go to the show. This disappoints Angelica. Drew offers to watch a Dummi Bear video, but Angelica refuses. Just then, a bunch of feign sneezes are heard, and the rest of the group returns. Didi says that as soon as they got to the tent, the kids have been sneezing. As the grown-ups enter the kitchen to consult Lipschitz, the babies say that they didn't want to have any fun at the Circus because Angelica was missing it, so they feigned being sick for her. Stu, The Carmichael Family, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Littlefoot, Sonic, Tai, Ash, Stan, Alvin, Betsy, the babies and the rest of their friends comes back to the living room with some good news. While they were at the gift shop, he bought a VHS of the entire show (it's also available on Laserdisc, DVD, HDTV, CD-ROM, Betamax and 8-track, according to Chaz). Angelica is amazed that she can see the show after all. The episode ends with the entire group watching the tape. Synopsis The Rugrats are going to the Cirq du Dummi Bear show (a French interpretation of The Dummi Bears), and Angelica really wants to go. Too bad she's catching a cold. Can she hide this fact from her parents and the rest of the grown-ups by making them think one of the other babies is sick? ''- Description from Klasky Csupo Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Oogie Boogie, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, Animal, and the Electric Mayhem), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, and Kids World's Adventures Team will guest star in this film. * The Cirq Du Dummi Bear show is available on video cassette, DVD, CD ROM, laser disc, HDTV, Beta and 8-track. Quotes '''Angelica': Get ready, everybody! We're about to have an epidermis on our hands! Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_All's_Well_That_Pretends_Well.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART